


Whatever, Gallagher

by mishmashfandom



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Come Shot, Gallavich, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmashfandom/pseuds/mishmashfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's premature ending might have been the best thing that has ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever, Gallagher

The first time it happens, it’s an accident.

They’re in Mickey’s room, and Ian is on the receiving end of one of the most spectacular blowjobs ever. Mickey is obviously enjoying himself, not that Ian would ever be stupid enough to point that out to the guy. He likes his balls where they are, thank you very much.

It hasn’t even been two weeks since their first time together; both of them fueled by adrenaline and a healthy amount of fear. They’ve made good of their time together since then, fucking whenever they have had the time, and retorting to quickly exchanged hand- and blow jobs whenever they haven’t. Even then, Ian has only thus far received two blow jobs from Mickey, both of them over far too quickly in Ian’s opinion.

But the thing is, Mickey is _good_ at giving head- damn good actually- and the way that he is currently humming and sucking like Ian’s cock is Mickey’s favorite flavor of lollipop? That’s fucking hotter than anything Ian has ever experienced before. He is totally getting off on the little sound of pleasure that Mickey probably doesn’t even know he’s making, the thought of the older boy enjoying sucking him off so much making his balls tighten.

Mickey does something where he tightens his throat around Ian’s dick, and it kind of takes Ian by surprise, so he barely gets out a hurried “Mick, oh my god, Mick I’m gonna…” before his orgasm overtakes him.

He can distantly make out the loud pop which indicates that Mickey pulled off at the last minute. This would normally be fine, except Ian has absolutely no control over his body at the moment.

This is how he ends up shooting all over Mickey’s face; thick, white spurts covering the features of his surprised boyfriend/fuck-buddy/ _whatever-the-hell-they-are_.

They both freeze in their respective positions: Mickey on the floor, and Ian standing in front of him.

And Ian’s embarrassed, fuck he’s so embarrassed, because a minute has already passed and Mickey is still just sitting on the floor, flabbergasted and covered in Ian’s come. Ian expects him to yell at him, or throw him out, or at least make fun of his premature ending to their shenanigans, but Mickey does neither of those things.

Instead he flutters his eyelashes a little, before tentatively opening one eye. He turns a heated stare on Ian, and Ian’s just about to start apologizing profoundly, when Mickey winks at him, _freaking winks at him_ , and brings a hand up to his face to scoop up some of the come that has landed on his eyelids and cheeks. Mickey then stares at the come a little before returning his eyes to Ian's, all the while smirking that incredibly sexy smirk that has Ian twitching in his pants every god damn time Mickey uses it on him. Still a little nervous and more than a little turned on, Ian silently awaits Mickey’s next move.

Mickey doesn’t disappoint him; in fact, he precedes Ian’s wildest expectations. The hand that he used to scoop up come with is slowly led to his mouth, and Ian’s eyes widen quite a bit when he realizes Mickey’s intentions.  A garbled “Mickey,” escapes his lips which just makes Mickey smirk widen. He then props the come-stained finger into his mouth and starts to suck on it in the same manner which he sucked Ian’s cock just minutes prior.

Ian groans low in his throat, and falls to his knees, so that he’s now right in front of Mickey. Blue eyes still sharp with pleasure snap to his and Mickey (the bastard) starts humming around his finger, like he’s sucking on some sort of elaborate treat or something.

“I would say I’m sorry, but you don’t really seem to mind this all that much, so…” Ian says while stroking a finger through the come still left on Mickey’s right cheek.  He can’t help the smirk that breaks out on his face when he hears the small stuttering intake of breath that Mickey makes at this action.

Ian ducks his head down, and licks a broad line from Mickey’s right cheek to his right ear, where he pauses to whisper seductively “Why don’t I take care of you now, huh?”, and he hums a little as he moves his broad hands down over Mickey’s body, shamelessly feeling the other man up as he does so.

That plan is quickly shot down though, when Mickey forcefully shoves his hands away before they can reach their planned destination.

Ian sits back on his heels and dutifully retreats his hands to his lap, feeling a little bit like a scolded child. He bites his lip, the nervousness from before returning in full force at Mickey’s rejection, and Ian can feel a blush creep up his neck, making his skin clash horribly with his hair.

Jesus, what a gay thought. Note to self: be less gay. Well okay, no, be less ‘ _Project Runway’_ gay.

Second note to self: don’t ever, _ever_ , think you know what’s going on in the twisted mind of Mickey Milkovich. This will only cause you stony cold embarrassment, like, oh yeah, right now.

Ian is brought out of his contemplations by a small cough. Seeing as he and Mickey are the only two people in the room, the sound must have come from the dark haired boy, even if he seems more likely to hit Ian than actually try and talk to him right now.

Even then, Ian dares to look up at him, and is startled to see a blush coloring Mickey’s cheeks. The other boy squirms under Ian’s gaze, and slips out a mumbled sound, all the while keeping his eyes fastened on the floor.

It takes a couple of seconds for Ian to realize that he was supposed to understand the weird mumble that Mickey let out.

“Uh, come again?” he asks.

Mickey huffs, and shifts a little where he sits. Drawing a big breath and seemingly finding his courage in the process, Mickey squares his jaw and defiantly makes eye contact with Ian.

“I said: I already came. Now stop looking like I ran over your goddamn puppy, Gallagher.”

And Ian can’t help but let out a small chuckle at that, because only Mickey could make coming sound like such a chore. Mickey smiles a little, and stands up. He gives a small nod, like the matter is settled, and Ian supposes it is. The older boy makes his way into the bathroom, presumably to try to get rid of Ian’s semen before the stuff dries on his face. Ian grimaces at the thought.

“You coming, Firecrotch? I’m not the only one who could use a shower, you know!” Mickey teases from the bathroom.

Coming.

 Ian’s brain seems to be stuck on the word.

Coming.

Which Mickey had done, apparently. Had Ian been too caught up in his own pleasure to notice? He chanced a look in Mickey’s direction, but the dark haired thug had his back turned to Ian. This gave Ian the opportunity to really admire the other boy’s body.

‘Cause, you know, they were still naked. And stuff.

Ian looked down on his own naked body, and couldn’t help feel a spark of arousal shoot through him at the sight of the two perfect handprints that was now bruised onto his hips. You could call Mickey a lot of things, but “gentle” wasn’t really one of them.

Ian lightly traced one of the bruises with his fingertips when it hit him: If Mickey had had his hands on Ian’s hips the whole time they’d been going at it, then who had made Mickey come? If he’d been holding on to Ian, then that meant…

“Did you come just from me coming on your face?”

Mickey turned around so fast that Ian was afraid he might get whiplash.

“What.”

“You heard me,” and now it’s Ian’s turn to smirk, because the look on Mickey’s face is nothing less than priceless.

“You came untouched, just from me coming all over your face, didn’t you? Shit, Mick that is so fucking hot. Do you even know how fucking hot that is?” and Ian is defiantly enjoying this turn of tables, smirk so wide it’s almost predatory, but he can’t help it.

Mickey’s not even looking at him anymore, he’s looking at the floor again, and his blush is back in full force. The smirk that had settled on Ian’s face changes into a soft smile at the dark haired boy’s awkwardness. Mickey shuffles a little on his feet, obviously trying to find his words, making small sounds of irritation, but Ian is contempt to just let Mickey sort this one out himself.

In the end Mickey just mutters a stubborn “Whatever, Gallagher, are you coming or not, hot water doesn’t last forever around here,” and then he steps into the shower, leaving a smiling Ian in his wake.

It takes one more impatient call of “Gallagher!” for Ian to get on his feet and into the shower, where he proceeds to assure Mickey how utterly sexy he finds him.

 

(The next time it happens, Ian knows that Mickey is doing it on purpose, just to rile him up. The older boy doesn’t even pretend that he isn’t. Just like the first time he eats all of it off of his fingers. And just like the first time, Ian knows that this boy has ruined him for every other guy out there.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Gallavich, hope you liked it!  
> Comments would be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
